The present invention relates to an insole for footwear, the sole including a topfoil and a backfoil, which are joined along their respective edge areas to form a first closed chamber between the topfoil and the backfoil, the first chamber being filled with a fluid, and the sole also including at least one intermediate foil arranged between the topfoil and the backfoil and joined with the topfoil and the backfoil along edge areas.